The proposed project is designed to provide a broad training experience in mental health services with a substantive research focus upon current patterns of mental health service delivery to Asian-American children and adolescents. Documenting current patients of use and investigating influences upon utilization would contribute to empirically-based decisions for and scientific information regarding culturally-responsive service delivery to the traditionally underserved Asian-American youth population. Aim 1 is to document and help understand current patterns of use for Asian- American youths across a broad range of social service agencies. This will be achieved in conjunction with a large grant that provides access to a large population of youths (N=6500) entering mental health services, child welfare, substance abuse treatment programs, juvenile detention centers, and classes for Seriously Emotionally Disturbed children Aim 2 is to supplement an existing service utilization instrument for use with the Asian-American youth population. Interviews and focus groups with service providers will aid the interpretation of these patterns. Aim 3 is to generate testable hypotheses for what strategies are useful in servicing Asian-American youths. Collaboration with an ethnically-specific mental health services center will produce service provider information regarding barriers to and facilitator of service use.